


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Series: Hollstein Smut Shots [1]
Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: Hollstein Smut Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904836
Kudos: 51





	Movie Night

The dorm room was completely shrouded in darkness, save for the light from Laura’s laptop screen, where an episode of Buffy was playing for absolutely no one. Normally, she would have been more invested in the plot, despite having seen all the episodes countless times, but right now she just couldn’t focus. Not with the way Carmilla was trailing her fingertips along her arm, lightly tracing random patterns on her skin. 

At first she told herself it was just Carmilla wanting to be close to her, but when her girlfriend started peppering warm kisses on her neck, Laura quickly shoved that naive idea from her head. Carmilla was definitely trying to distract her, and it was working. But Laura had spent weeks convincing her to watch this show, and she would be damned if she gave in so easily. 

“Pay attention,” she muttered to Carmilla before letting go of her hand and refocusing her attention on the screen. 

But as much as she was determined to get through this episode, Carmilla was determined not to. 

The pale girl snuggled closer into Laura’s side, innocently resting her palm on Laura’s thigh. She left it there for a while and even gave a light-hearted chuckle when Buffy clamored one of the very unrealistic vampires. 

And the ruse seemed to work too, with Laura momentarily forgetting just how stubborn Carmilla could be. 

Carmilla began running a path up and down Laura’s thigh, pressing her fingers harder against Laura with each passing moment, as if she was trying to scratch through the layers separating them. 

Laura ignored it at first, I mean surely Carmilla would give up if she didn’t pay her any attention. She was childish like that. But as the show continued, so did Carmilla. 

She felt Carmilla’s fingers snake towards the inside of her thigh, giving her a soft pinch through her sweatpants. She almost spoke up to tell her to cut it out, but her mind was too fuddled by the feel of Carmilla’s hand so close to her centre. 

Warm kisses returned to her neck and Laura tilted her head to the side, exposing more skin to her girlfriend. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt a small moan building up within her as heat rushed through her body. 

“Carm…” she whispered as Carmilla’s fingers teased the elastic band of her pants, skirting ever closer to where Laura really wanted her. 

Just then a crash sounded out from the speakers, drawing Laura’s attention back to the task at hand. It was just one episode. Surely, Carmilla could get through one episode. She grabbed Carmilla’s wrist and yanked it away from her before the temptation to continue got the better of her. “Ok, enough of that,” Laura said after clearing her throat. “No more touching me until the show is done.”

Carmilla groaned in annoyance, but settled down again without too much hesitance. _Finally, back to the show_ , Laura thought. Ughh, but she still couldn’t focus. The stupid, sexy vampire had gotten in her head.

She was restless now, impatiently waiting for the show to end so she could pin Carmilla against the bed and make her pay for ruining the episode. She was so restless in fact, that at first she didn’t even notice when Carmilla started fidgeting at her side. 

It took the feeling of a short, hot breath on her neck to bring Laura back to reality, a reality where the air was being filled with the small whimpers of the girl beside her. Laura turned her head to the side, where Carmilla had her face pressed against her shoulder. She was softly rubbing her cheek against Laura and looking up nonchalantly. 

Laura raked her eyes over Carmilla’s body, eyes stopping glued to where Carmilla’s hand disappeared within her pants, obviously moving against herself. 

“Carmilla!” Laura scolded, feeling heat pooling low in her abdomen as she watched Carmilla’s hand moving under the thin fabric. 

Carmilla smirked and raised one of her eyebrows slightly, letting out another sigh. “What’s wrong, Cupcake? I'm not touching you.” Her voice was growing huskier with each syllable and it was sending shivers down Laura’s spine. 

Laura shifted her body to face Carmilla causing the laptop to fall off her legs and onto the mattress. The screen was casting changing colors onto the pair, allowing Laura to perfectly see every small expression Carmilla made. 

They held eye contact for a bit, and then Laura was wiping the sweat from her palms, eager to touch. She reached her hand to Carmilla’s face, cupping her jaw and preparing to draw her in for a kiss. But Carmilla pushed forward first, letting her lips ghost over Laura’s skin and stopping at her ear. 

“You said we had to watch this episode, remember?” she whispered rhetorically, allowing herself a brief second to suck harshly on Laura’s earlobe. “No touching.”

  
  


Carmilla pulled away from her and Laura whined at the loss of contact. But when she saw the way Carmilla was looking at her, her voice stopped in her throat and she just sat there watching breathlessly as Carmilla touched herself.

She saw the exact moment that Carmilla’s breath hitched, knowing it meant that Carmilla’s hand had done something she liked. She watched as Carmilla’s hand inched its way up and hid beneath her sleep shirt. And she could make out the shape of her hand as her fingers twirled themselves around one of her nipples. She could see the definite shape of her other nipple, poking its way against the material, straining to be touched. 

Laura was so enraptured with the way that Carmilla’s hand was dancing around her chest that she almost forgot what was going on just a little bit lower. But her ears soon tuned in, barely making out the sloppy wet sounds over the sounds of the show in the background and the quiet whimpers that Carmilla was making in her ear. 

She darted her eyes downwards, her mouth going dry as she watched the movements, the rolling motion of Carmilla’s hand clearing distinguishable. 

“Lauraaa” Carmilla moaned, looking up at Laura needily. She hoped this meant that Carmilla would let her touch her now and she quickly shoved her hand forward. 

Her hand landed on top of the hand that was buried in Carmilla’s pants and Carmilla glared at her. “No touching,” she teased, but Laura didn’t have any intention of moving her hand, and Carmilla wasn’t going to move it for her. 

She rested her hand there, feeling each fractional movement as Carmilla’s knuckles flexed as she circled her clit. The breathless girl was facing her and her eyes were shut tight as she let out silent, shallow breaths to tickle Laura’s skin. 

Laura tightened her grip on Carmilla as she felt the girl’s hand push forward as one of her fingers disappeared within herself. And if she didn’t feel it, the guttural moan that Carmilla let out as she moved into herself was telling in itself. 

She didn’t even know that Carmilla halted her motions, and she didn’t realize that she was using her grasp on Carmilla’s hand to thrust the girl’s fingers deeper into her. Carmilla squirmed against Laura’s side and her moans became more frequent as she got closer and closer to the edge. 

“Laura,” Carmilla begged, “Please,” as she raised her head to the side and pushed her face forward blindly, hoping for her lips to land somewhere on Laura’s face. She captured Carmilla’s lips with hers and the pair moved against one another sloppily, with Carmilla resting her weight against Laura fully. 

The sweet smell of Carmilla was wafting through Laura’s brain and that’s all she could think about. She tilted her head to the side and bit down on Carmilla’s bottom lip as she picked up the pace she was moving Carmilla’s hand. She cradled Carmilla with her other arm and kissed her gently again, before she felt Carmilla stiffen under her touch. 

She let out a last strangled moan and Laura kept moving her hand under hers, allowing her to ride out the throes of pleasure that was coursing through her. 

When she did finally pull away, Carmilla’s eyes were still fighting themselves open and her cheeks were red. 

“Fuck,” Laura said under her breath, drinking in the sight of her disheveled girlfriend as she panted. 

Carmilla blinked the blissed out expression off her face and removed her wet hand from her pants. She offered Laura one of her legendary smirks and gestured her head to the discarded laptop in front of them. “Missed your show, Cupcake.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
